villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
DJ Octavio
DJ Octavio is the main antagonist of the Splatoon videogame series, serving as the main antagonist and final boss of Splatoon and its sequel Splatoon 2. He is the evil leader of the Octarian Army. Although he is the overall Big Bad of the series, Commander Tartar could be seen as the Bigger Bad of the series, being the far more dangerous one compared to Octavio. Biography ''Splatoon'' Octavio's stage begins with Cap'n Cuttlefish tied up warning the player character (Agent 3) not to come any further. Once the player takes a few steps forward towards the Great Zapfish, Octavio's machine sucks it up and he starts scratching the records on his turntable. The boss fight against DJ Octavio has five phases. Each phase has Octavio launch the machine's fists at the player, which must be reflected by splatting them in order to knock him back. Once Octavio is knocked back far enough, he will launch a large missile that needs to be splat-reflected three times in order to move on to the next phase. The missile gets faster the more it is reflected. Unlike most other tennis bosses, Octavio will not stop shooting his other weapons while the player is reflecting the missile. *The first phase starts off with Octavio firing Octopods that follow the player, similar to heat-seeking missiles, he will also launch his giant fist-like weapons at the player, which must be launched back at him to make him retreat to another platform, allowing the player to move onto another one as well. *The second phase adds a Killer Wail attack to the mix, which is a one-hit-kill unless you have armor. *The third phase will add small soccer-ball-like projectiles that will spawn lower-ranking Octarian troops if not destroyed. *The fourth and fifth phase does not add any new weapons, but they presumably increase Octavio's rate of fire and change up the patterns. After hitting Octavio with a missile four times, the music will change to a song sung by the Squid Sisters (the real identity of Agents 1 and 2), prompting Cuttlefish to break out of his bonds. After the fifth hit, Octavio will fly out of his machine, and one shot will send him flying back into it, causing it to self-destruct in a blast of orange ink. ''Splatoon 2'' DJ Octavio returns as the final boss in the Single-Player campaign of Splatoon 2, but this time, there are two final bosses: DJ Octavio and Callie. When the level starts, Callie appears to be standing on a stage-like platform, once the player approaches her, she will turn around and will begin to rise into the air, with Octavio coming out of the ground in his Octobot King II. DJ Octavio has three phases instead of five and the phases are similar to the first Splatoon. The first phase starts with DJ Octavio firing fists while the player tries to launch them back, similar to how he was fought in the first game. Occasionally, his punches will become more difficult to ink and will sometime have to be dodged. After knocking his fists back at him, he will fall out of his the Octobot King II and the player will have the chance to attack him. Once they attack him long enough, he will be launched back into the giant bot. The second phase will begin with Octavio rapidly firing giant Splat Bombs at the player, similar to how a Bomb Rush special works. He will also fire four 'Calamari Bombs' at the player, which must be destroyed or they will become impervious to attacks, creating giant spirals which can harm the player if they happen to touch them. The second phase is entirely the same as the last one. The player must repeat what they did by knocking Octavio's "fists" back at him, causing him to fall out of his mech and onto the ground. The third phase begins with Marie flying in, wearing her Squid Sisters attire, holding a replica of the Hero Charger from the first game, preparing to shoot DJ Octavio's hypnoshades off Callie's face, so she could regain awareness. Marie fires the shades off her face and Callie goes into a daze. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' DJ Octavio appears as a Primary Neutral Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, which can be summoned using cores from Octoling, Octorok, and any Neutral core. He can be enhanced to Octobot King, whose ability can enhance the fighter with metal. Appearance Octavio appears as a pink octopus with a golden crown. Two of his tentacles are crossed and two are holding wasabi roots, and the other four are used as legs. Octavio does not fight hand-to-hand, instead opting to use a giant mecha that resembles a DJ podium. Gallery OctobotKing.png DJ Octavio.jpg OctavioSplatoon2.png|DJ Octavio in Splatoon 2 Trivia *DJ Octavio's dialogue varies depending on the region. The North American version has the hammy DJ-pun-filled banter we all know and love, while the European and Japanese versions have fairly generic final boss dialogue. *After defeating Octavio, he is trapped in a snow globe in front of Cuttlefish's shed. Shooting at it causes Octavio to recoil. This defeat reminds of the defeat from Dave from Penguins of Madagascar, who is also an Octopus. *It is speculated that DJ Octavio may be an adult Octoling male, though it is just speculations. *In the first Splatoon game, Octavio's missiles appear to have shutter shades, most likely added for fun. *When re-fighting DJ Octavio, his dialogue and Agents 1 and 2's dialogue change. *DJ Octavio is the only boss in Splatoon who takes more hits to defeat rather than three. Further Readings *Splatoon Wiki *Inkipedia Category:Kidnapper Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Greedy Category:Imprisoned Category:Non-Action Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Aliens Category:Game Bosses Category:Thief Category:Wrathful Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil from the Past Category:Possessor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Totalitarians Category:Military Category:Propagandists Category:Homicidal Category:Comedy Villains Category:On & Off Category:Xenophobes Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Hybrids Category:Vengeful Category:Comic Relief Category:Evil Creator Category:Archenemy Category:Leader